Modern Warfare Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Archive 1
Cpt.Z I, Cpt.Z am requesting to become a admin on this wiki. I have edited well on this wiki in just one day. I have created many articles like SBS, Iraq War, CFMC, C14 Timberwolf, ACOG and a few others. I feel that I am a big contribution to the wiki and could handle it better with sysop tools. This is all as I am going to school tommorow. Cpt.Z 01:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Support:1 Neutral:3 Oppose:0 Weak Support - You definatly deserve and will use your powers greatly, yet we don't need more admins. But for you, I am going to make an exception. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 01:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Neutral/Not Yet - 'Though you do deserve and I believe you will not abuse them, we are not in need of Admins at this time, mabey when we get a little bigger, than you will be perfect for Adminship. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 01:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) '''Neutral - '''I think we should expand more before adding more admins, but once we get more people, you are definately the right man for the job. 01:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you all for voting. Cpt.Z 01:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) '''Neutral' - The wiki has enough admins as of now. 04:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you all for voting. I am this RfA due to the fact that there are too many sysops at the moment. RfA unsuccessful -''' User withdrew RfA Cpt.Z 12:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Dolten I hereby nominate myself as admin, I know a TON about modern way that we wage war, and on the CoD wiki I've been bounching off vandals, I'll do the same, if not more here. 'Oppose/comment/question - '''Oh, I am terribly sorry Dolten, I thought you meant the Adminship rules on CoD Wiki, shall I close it? -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 23:12, May 11, 2010 (UTC) '''Oppose '- We have more then enough admins. 23:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Comment '- Yeah go ahead. I think your right Dunn, like half our users are admins. 23:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC) '''Voting closed - '''User withdrew nomination. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 23:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Bravo Five-Nine (1) I hereby nominate Bravo Five-Nine for the position of sysop. He has created over 20 pages, is friendly, professional, and liked. He has made big contributions for this wiki. 18:26, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Support: 2 Neutral: 2 Oppose: 1 '''Support' - As nominator. 18:26, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Neutral - He has been a great help, but we don't need anymore sysops right now. I have given him rollback rights, so until we need a new sysop, those will have to do. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 20:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Neutral - Bravo 59 has been the greatest help to this wiki. Bravo has demonstrated that he is able to handle wiki situations maturely and effectively. The only thing holding back my vote is the fact that there is too many admins. Cpt.Z 20:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Support - 'He is an extremely great user and has helped this wiki a lot, he deserves sysop powers. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 19:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) '''Neutral leaning support' - He would make an excellent admin, but at the moment we have enough. Rollback rights are good though. 20:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Change to Oppose '''- We do not need anymore admins and he has rollback rights. And from what I've seen, he belives that just because he has the highest editcount and is probably the best editor on the wiki, he should be an admin. Therefore, I do not think he should be made a sysop until one is needed. [[User talk:Cpl. Dunn| ''T'']] [[User blog:Cpl. Dunn| ''B'']] 20:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) '''RfA unsuccessful - '''User withdew RfA. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| '''Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 19:30, May 13, 2010 (UTC) CodExpert (RfB) Hello, this is CodExpert, and I am nominating myself for B'cratship, I feel that I have made good contributions to this wiki, helped some users, and fixed up pages. I am an extremely active user on this wiki, being on here for at least one hour every day, and I feel I am up for the job of being a B'crat, thank you all for your time. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 23:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Support: 3 Neutral: 1 Oppose: 1 '''Support '- I'm all for it. 23:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Support '- You are very deserving. Only one thing. As soon as you pass, I get to make you into a 'crat. 23:05, May 11, 2010 (UTC) '''Comment - '''Okay, Dunn, but only if I pass. And since there are few editors, maybe all editors here can vote? -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 23:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) '''Comment -' dude, you'll make it. 23:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Oppose -''' If you pass then we'll have three 'Crats and one Sysop. ''Talk'' 19:59, May 12, 2010 (UTC) '''Oppose - '''I agree with Cpt. Z, the number of Beareucrats will heavily outnumber the sysops, so CodExpert will have to stay as a Sysop for now. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| '''Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:05, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Change to Neutral, leaning towards Support -''' I have decided to change my vote because he is a very good editor, and will conceed, better than most of us. But I still think we have too many 'Crats, so I am neutral. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| '''Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Comment - '''@Cpt.Z: There will be two sysops, you must be forgeting either Ukimies or AdvancedRookie. Just to let you know. ''--'' [[User:CodExpert|'''CodExpert]] [[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']] 21:20, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Comment -''' I looked and I think a seen, 4 or 5 admins. 21:21, May 14, 2010 (UTC) @CodExpert: Forgot AdvancedRookie. He's not on here much. But still. 3 'Crats to 2 Sysop isn't a good ratio. 'Question: '''Why do you want Beuracrat powers? Why do you think they are diffrent the sysop powers? [[User talk:Cpt.Z|''Talk]] 00:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC) 'Comment '- Cpt.Z, bureaucrat powers are different from sysop powers. But the only difference is that bureaucrats can grant users powers, while sysops cannot. [[User talk:Cpl. Dunn| ''T'']] [[User blog:Cpl. Dunn| ''B'']] 00:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) 'Comment -' I know that Dunn, But there is no use granting him beraucreat powers at the moment. ''Talk'' 15:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Support- Yes he deserves it [[User Talk:Gen.Cain|T']] [[User Blog:Gen.Cain|B'']] 22:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC) RfB Closed '''- CodExpert will not be given bureaucrat abilities as of yet. [[User talk:Cpl. Dunn| ''T'']] [[User blog:Cpl. Dunn| ''B'']] 02:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Rich text editor, wpTextbox1, press ALT 0 for help. Bravo Five-Nine (2) I feel that the time is right for Bravo Five-Nine for Adminship. He has made an extreme amount of edits and has greatly contributed to this wiki. He is also the most active editor and he greatly deserves sysop powers. Bravo Five-Nine (3) I, Bravo Five-Nine, nominate myself as the position of Sysop. Most editors have agreed that I have been a big help to this wiki, creating a Fair Few pages. I also have a rather high Edit count. I have also been User of the Month. So, what do you think? We have more editors now, so I think my chance has arrived. Support: 3 Neutral/Pending: 0 Oppose: 0 'Extremely strong support -' Do I even need to say why? It's so obvious... ''--'' http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/User:CodExpert [http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:CodExpert '''Talk] 17:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Neutral '''- We still don't need more admins really. I might change my vote after giving it some thought. http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cpl._Dunn[http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cpl._Dunn ''T''][http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount/User:Cpl._Dunn ''E''][http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cpl._Dunn ''B''] 18:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC) '''Extremely strong support - Per Codexpert. II Helljumper II Change to Weak Support '''- He has brought up some points to me on IRC as to why he should be an admin, and he has put a lot of hard work into this wiki. --http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cpl._Dunn[http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cpl._Dunn ''T''][http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount/User:Cpl._Dunn ''E''][http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cpl._Dunn ''B''] 20:32, June 28, 2010 (UTC) '''Voting Closed; RfA successful. --http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cpl._Dunn[http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cpl._Dunn T''][http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount/User:Cpl._Dunn ''E][http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cpl._Dunn B''] 04:44, July 8, 2010 (UTC) 'Support -' As nominator. ''--'' [[User talk:CodExpert|'''Talk]] 21:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Support - '''Here I am wondering WHY he isn't. 22:01, May 17, 2010 (UTC) '''Oppose - No admins are needed at the moment. -- [[User talk:Cpl. Dunn| '''''T]] [[User blog:Cpl. Dunn| B'']] 21:01, May 18, 2010 (UTC) '''Comment - '''Another one?! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| '''Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 15:50, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Closed '''- This has been open for 10 days. Bravo will not be given sysop powers yet. [[User talk:Cpl. Dunn| ''T]] [[User blog:Cpl. Dunn| B]] 20:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC)